coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3214 (17th April 1991)
Plot Jack tries to get Vera interested in the Knutsford job, telling her it'll be an adventure. Vera is dismissive, especially when Joss discovers there won't be room for him in the flat they'd get. Steph is relieved that Des doesn't know where to get hold of Clive Parnell, having only his phone number. Phil advises Andy to watch himself; he's upsetting some nasty people by selling the knock-off posters. Des pretends to be a client to arrange a meeting with Clive and get his revenge on him. Andy blames Tracy for Phil getting on his case. Alf makes sure that his potential voters are registered ahead of his campaigning. Raquel doesn't want to go to Angie's meal and only agrees when Curly tells her that Ben Williams will be there. Jack tells Vera that he only wants the interview for the expenses. He tells the mistress they'll be travelling from Southampton. Steph is glad that she and Des are getting on better but is puzzled when he disappears during dinner. Curly compliments Angie on her stew, not realising he's eating goulash. Angie tackles Raquel about modelling her designs at the student collections. Jack gets Vera on board by pointing out that middle class people like them fiddle their expenses all the time. Steph looks for Des at the Rovers and hears from Jack that he's gone to The Gallery, a poncy bar, to sort out her admirer. She is furious and goes to stop him. Ben tells Curly that he doesn't mind him living with Angie now that he's met him. Raquel tries on one of Angie's outfits. Des meets Clive and goes for him but Clive floors Des with his unarmed combat. Steph arrives and separates them, rows with Clive and tells Des it's him that she loves. Cast Regular cast *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton Guest cast *Joss Shackleton - Harold Goodwin *Clive Parnell - Chris Humphreys *Ben Williams - Paul Warriner Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Clive Parnell's office *The Gallery - Bar and exterior Notes *Valentino Musetti was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Angie has a proposition to put to Raquel. Is it one that will please Curly? Phil issues a warning to Andy over his personal safety. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,240,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes